This training program provides two years of basic research training in vascular surgery for academic clinicians and scientists. It addresses the absence of adequate research training for vascular surgeons as it applies to improving interventions and therapeutics of vascular disease. Research training in molecular and cell biology, biomechanics, coagulation thrombosis, angiogenesis and advanced outcomes research is provided with a focus on clinically relevant problems such as atherogenesis, intimal hyperplasia, prosthetic/host interactions and thrombosis. Trainees pursue a program of intense research activity supplemented with course work in research design, statistics, and evaluation of published research. The program is conducted and closely supervised by the program director, co-director and mentors who have well-established records of peer- reviewed research, and who were selected both for the current research activities and their proven commitment to train research fellows. Individual mentors are chosen from the program's faculty on the basis of the background and research interest of the individual trainee, and the trainees carry out their own projects under the close guidance of their mentor. Collaboration between laboratories and sharing of expertise is fostered. Laboratory training can be supplemented by graduate level training at Harvard Medical School, the Department of Health Care Policy and Research and Harvard's Faculty of Arts and Sciences, with course selection complementing laboratory endeavors. Upon completion of the program, trainees are capable of independent research and possess the scientific and research background needed to obtain competitive peer- reviewed grants; they have the abilities and knowledge necessary to provide translational expertise as they join medical school faculties. Selection of the trainees is based on candidates' demonstrated ability and career choice of academic practice and research. Applicants are resident physicians who have completed two, three or five years (i.e. board eligible) of post-graduate surgical training or those who have a PhD with zero to three years of postdoctoral experience. Trainees commit to two years of training; trainees desiring a shorter training period are not considered. Only those applicants with career goals as surgeon-scientists or scientists, with a keen interest in basic research or outcomes research related to vascular surgery, are compatible. Candidates pursuing a fellowship during a program of clinical training must provide evidence that they will be accepted back into that program upon completion of their research training. Trainees are not involved in any clinical activities unless research related.